vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rachel
Summary One of the founding member's of the Animorphs, Rachel was known for her aggressive, bold and reckless nature. Her ruthlessness lead to her being used for the dirtier deeds that needed to be done. She is the only original Animorph to die during the war. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | Varies from 10-C to 9-B depending on the form taken Name: Rachel, Xena Warrior Princess, Psycho Origin: Animorphs Gender: Female Age: 13 - 16 Classification: Human with morphing ability Powers and Abilities: Can "aquire" the DNA of any living creature she can physically touch, limited Empathic Manipulation (The aquiring process causes some creatures to enter a temporary, calm trance like state), Shapeshifting (Can morph into any animal she has aquired), Power Mimicry, Limited Size Manipulation (Capable of morphing into much smaller and much larger creatures), Limited Matter Manipulation (When morphing smaller creatures extra mass is pushed into "Z-space". The opposite is true of morphing larger creatures), Regeneration (Low-Mid) while morphing (The morphing process uses DNA to construct the new form so injuries that don't kill quickly enough will be repaired) | Limited Shapeshifting (while morphed Rachel can only return to her original body), Telepathy (while morphed, Rachel can project her thoughts to those around her), Depending on what morph she is in she also has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Small Size (Types 0, 1 and 2), Large Size (Types 0 and 1), Enhanced Senses, Echolocation, Underwater Breathing, Duplication, Surface Scaling, Stealth Mastery Attack Potency: Human level | Varies from Below Average Human level (Can morph into a few different small animals and insects) to Wall level depending on the form taken (The Grizzly Bear is her standard battle morph but can also morph into an Elephant for more power if needed). Speed: Normal Human | Varies from Below Average Human to Superhuman depending on which morph she is in, up to Subsonic in her Bald Eagle morph. Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Varies from Below Average to Superhuman depending on whatever morph she's in. Striking Strength: Human Class | Varies from Below Average Class (in smaller morphs) to Wall Class '(While in larger morphs like Grizzly Bear and Elephant). 'Durability: Human level | Varies from Below Average in smaller morphs to Wall level in her toughest morphs. Stamina: Very High. Capable of completeing back to back missions while morphing and unmorphing repeatedly which drains stamina at an accelerated rate. Range: Standard melee range | Varies from below standard melee to Extended melee range depending on the morph. Standard Equipment: A leotard Intelligence: Rachel is a skilled warrior. During the war she grew to enjoy fighting and killing, leading her to be very good at both. Weaknesses: Rachel is a terrible leader, unable to command should unforseen circumstances occur. She also has a temper. She is also allergic to Crocodile DNA and this allergic reaction can cause her to lose control of her morphing ability until the DNA is expelled as a fully formed animal. While unmorphed, Rachel is still human and therefore possesses the standard weaknesses. While morphed, she has a couple of factors working against her, *First is the time limit. If Rachel stays in a morph for more then two hours then she will be unable to return to her natual form or morph at all as well as aquire any new morphs. *Second, while morphed the instincts for whatever animal she currently is rise up and try to take control and can sometimes succeed causeing Rachel to begin behaving exactly like whatever animal she has morphed. Rachel has managed to minimize this problem and is able to remain in control of most morphs without much effort. *Thirdly, morphing takes several seconds and can leave Rachel defensless as limbs grow and shrink seemingly at random Notable Morphs: *Grizzly Bear - Rachel's primary battle morph. It was actually aquired later, when she needed something smaller then an Elephant. *Bald Eagle - Rachel's main morph for traveling long distances between missions. *Elephant - Rachel's go to "tank" morph used whenever she needs more power and has the space for it. *Orca - Rachel's best aquatic morph, rarely used seeing as the Animorphs rarely have aquatic missions. *Cockroach and Housefly - The standard spy morphs used by the Animorphs for recon missions. *Seastar - Rachel only ever used this morph once to find an earing lost in tide pool. While morphed she got cut in half and both halves demorphed into seperate Rachels. *Hork-Bajir - A 7ft tall, bipedial alien whose arms, legs, head and tail are covered in large, sharp bone blades. Hork-Bajir are large enough and strong enough to rival Jake's Tiger morph and their blades are sharp enough to disembowl it in a single blow. Rachel rarely uses the Hork-Bajir morph though, as her Grizzly Bear is more familiar and similarly tough. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animorphs Category:TV Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:Biology Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Surface Scalers